A Voyage of Discovery
by AbbyAngie
Summary: A dangerous exam determines the fate of 2 teens. (Fans of the Jim&Ali saga might enjoy)
1. The Big Exam and Getting There

Quest of Discovery  
  
by Angie  
  
Jim Hawkins sat impatiently in his seat. His was in the auditorium of the Interstellar Academy during an assembly that he thought would never end. It was 5 weeks before summer vacation of his 2nd year and the assembly was explaining "the big exam". Word around campus was that this test came around only once every 3 years. But so far all the principal was doing was babblering about how far the students had accomplished and other useless stuff. He decided to look to the side of him, then smiled at what he saw. He was starring at his roommate Angie. She was writing in her notepad like she always did when she was bored.  
  
Angie hummed to herself. "So I lay my head back down.And I lift my hands and pray. That's it!" She wrote down that line down before she forgot it. Angie had been writing down the lyrics to "Only Hope" since she didn't want to pay attention to principal. Writing down lyrics to songs she liked was Angie's way of entertaining herself. Angie was a human girl with wavy shoulder-length dark brown hair and eyes to match. She suddenly had a weird feeling that she being was watched. She turned her head only to see Jim suddenly faced to the front of the auditorium. "He's probably starring at Cecile in the front row. But then again which guy isn't?" Cecile was also human that was pretty much every guy's dream. She had blond hair, a super-slim body, and high priced fancy clothes. Nearly every guy in the Interstellar Academy had a crush on her (even the ones that weren't human). Angie went back to writing very jealously.  
  
"That was close", Jim thought. He didn't know why, but he had caught himself starring at Angie and feeling funny inside more than a couple of times. They had been roommates for about 6 months and had become very good friends. Jim could talk to Angie nonstop about solar-surfing and she told him all about her favorite kinds of music. They actually had a lot in common. They both had this spark that kept them going and they both dreamed of adventure. So he always enjoyed the time they spent together. Angie even taught him how to dance a couple of nights a week.  
  
Finally the principal was explaining about the final exam. Jim nudged Angie in the arm with his elbow. She turned her head to him. "Now it's getting good", Jim said. They both faced the principal expectantly.  
  
".Now there will be 50 top students that will be sent groups in of 2 to 25 different planets. Each group will spend 3 weeks on that planet with nothing but what they've packed and the survival skills they have learned these past years. These students are the ones who are most likely to become captain of their own ships or even fleets. I shall now read off the names of the students chosen and the planets of which they are assigned too. When I call you name please come up to the stage and receive the name of the planet you are assigned to. It will be handed to you on sheets of paper. The rest of you that are not chosen will take written exams. Alexander Baymon and Tamara Demoines."  
  
"Jim, let me know when something good happens", Angie said and went back to writing.  
  
"Okay", said Jim. He was trying to pay attention to the principal but his mind (and eyes) kept wandering. Wandering to Angie. For some reason he couldn't stop starring at her.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't know what this means but I'm sure it happens to everyone", Jim kept thinking to himself.  
  
"I hear your doing ok, but I just want you to know. I'm addict, I'm addicted to you. I can't pretend I don't care when you don't ask about me. Do you think I deserve this? I tired to make you happy." Angie was starting to write down the lyrics to "Addicted To You". She was writing down this song because she knew she had a crush on Jim. "Angie, people always say that friends who are guys will never be boyfriends", she kept thinking. And she had a reason to, (by her opinion) she wasn't extremely pretty or slim, so why should she even think of being more than just friends with Jim? "You're just a hopeless romantic, Angie. Completely hopeless."  
  
Suddenly they both heard the principal say, ".James Hawkins and Angie Aguilar."  
  
"Oh God", Jim said. He was going to be on a planet ALONE with Angie for 3 weeks. No teachers, and no students. "This is the greatest moment of my life", Jim thought. But he wondered why he thought that on their way to the stage.  
  
"Great, I knew Jim was going to want to be with Cecile. Not too many people say 'Oh God' when they're happy! Well, it could be worse." Angie thought on their way to the stage.  
  
They climbed the step to the stage and walked to the podium. The principal handed them 2 rolled up sheets of paper. On their way back to their seats they unrolled the pieces of paper. They both gasped as the read the name of the planet. In bold letters it said the word: EXAVEIVIA  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Exaveivia, Exaveivia. How on Earth did we get Exaveivia?" Angie said pacing around their room.  
  
"Um, Angie, we're not on Earth, remember?" Jim said sitting on his bed. But he was nervous too. Exaveivia was a planet that no students had ever returned from. The weird thing was that their bodies were never found. They just seemed have to disappeared. The theory on campus was that pirates captured them all but no one was really sure.  
  
"I guess you're right Jim. But still, what's going to happen to us? How are we going to get through this?" she sat down next to Jim.  
  
"I don't know but we'll make it. We just have to stick together", Jim said while putting his arm around Angie's shoulders. She smiled at him.  
  
"We better start packing", she said softly. "We'll be leaving in 3 days."  
  
"Good idea", Jim said standing up. They quietly started to pack they bags. Soon the silence was really started to get to them, so Jim slowly asked, "Um, Angie, how about some music while we pack? You know, to pass the time?"  
  
"Sure. I do have this one tape I got from my dad's collection", she said. Angie got the tape out of one of her drawers and put it in her tape player. She turned it on and the music started. Unfortunately, the song just made them cringe even more about their situation.  
  
The legend lives on from the Chippewa on down Of the big lake they called "Gitche Gumee." The lake, it is said, never gives up her dead When the skies of November turn gloomy. With a load of iron ore twenty-six thousand tons more Than the Edmund Fitzgerald weighed empty, That good ship and true was a bone to be chewed  
  
When the "Gales of November" came early.  
  
Angie stopped folding one of her T-shirts and turned off the tape. "I don't think this is a good time to listen to "Wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald", what about you?"  
  
Jim still looked a little uneasy but said, "Yeah, how about of those CDs instead?"  
  
"I was waiting for you to say that", Angie said. She grabbed her turquoise blue CD holder and start looking for a good CD to play.  
  
"Ah, I found one!" she said smiling. She found her CD player and put the speaker attachments in. Right before she put the CD in she show the CD to Jim. "Ike and Tina Turner", she said smiling. She put in and pressed 'Play'. The song started out nice and easy but then it sped up.  
  
Left a good job in the city  
  
Working for the man every night and day. And I never lost one minute of sleep When I worrying about the way things might have been.  
  
"That's better", Jim said smiling.  
  
Think we'll keep on turning. Proud Mary keeps on burning. And we're rolling Rolling, Rolling, Rolling on a river.  
  
On the second verse Angie kept folding and packing her clothes, but sang along with the song.  
  
"Cleaned a lot plates in Memphis. Pumped a lot of tanks down in New Orleans. But I never saw the good side of the city, 'til I hitched a ride on a river boat queen."  
  
As she sang, Jim noticed some thing odd peaking out of one of drawers. When the chorus came he walked over to it a pulled it out. "What's this?" he asked holding up a white dress. Angie stopped singing and groaned at what Jim was holding, "Oh, that's just a dress my mom made me pack."  
  
Jim stared at the dress. "What's wrong with it? White's not your color?" he joked.  
  
"Very funny", Angie said slightly smiling. "For the record I think it's a nice dress but it's way too fancy for me to wear."  
  
"What about on the boat ride to Exaveivia?"  
  
"Jim, there is no way I'm wearing that dress. Especially to a planet where I don't know if I'll return from!" Angie shouted.  
  
"Come on Angie, it's a big event. We have to look impressive." Jim begged.  
  
"Oh yeah? You're not packing anything impressive!"  
  
"Hey that's different! My mom was never able to buy something nice!" Jim said. "Just wear it until we get to the planet. You can change before we land."  
  
"Jim, I told you I am not wearing that dress!"  
  
3 days later.  
  
"I can't believe I'm wearing this dress." Angie said. Jim had begged and begged and gave her such big puppy eyes that she couldn't say no. Right now they were on the boat to Exaveivia and they were the last passengers left. Exaveivia was a planet that was pretty far from the academy but the next closest planet 3,000 miles away.  
  
"You know, I think the only good part about being sent to Exaveivia is that the Etherium is beautiful on the way there", said Angie.  
  
"Yeah you do get a good view from here", said Jim. But he was talking about the girl that was standing to the side of him. "Jim, what are you thinking?" Jim thought to himself. He decided to talk about something different.  
  
"I could never see something like this from Montressor. What about you?" Jim asked.  
  
"Ha! The only time you can see this many stars is when there's a power outage", Angie laughed but her smiled quickly faded. She suddenly became very quiet.  
  
"Still worried about Exaveivia?" Jim asked.  
  
"Something like that", Angie said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Angie gave him no reaction.  
  
"Angie come on, we've been friends for 6 months. You know can trust me"  
  
She paused for a moments and sighed. "Ok, I tell you what's wrong. On my old planet I did have a few friends but I couldn't really trust them. Every time I was with just one of them we'd get into a fight and I'd have to apologize. I'm just worried that this might be another one of those times"  
  
"Angie, you know that that isn't going happen with us" Jim said sincerely.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because", Jim said smiling. "We're not on your old planet. This time is different.I'm different."  
  
"Thanks Jim", Angie said smiling, too. "Aww, isn't he sweet? Handsome and caring, and I get to be alone with him for 3 weeks! Yes!" Angie thought. She knew that she shouldn't like Jim so much but she did anyway. "Quiet you", she thought back.  
  
Then a voice came through the intercom, "Attention all passengers, oh what's the point? To the last boy and girl on the boat we'll be arriving at your death trap soon. So get your bags and be ready to get out."  
  
"Humph, that wasn't very smooth" Angie said smirking.  
  
"I wonder where they hired him".  
  
"Well since we'll be landing in a couple of minutes I'm going to change", Angie then walked off to the direction of the bathrooms. When she got there she tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. "Great it's locked", she said.  
  
With nothing else to do she found Jim getting his bag from the luggage room. "Looks like I'll be wearing this dress a little longer than I thought", she said to Jim.  
  
"Door locked?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
Finally the voice on the intercom came again and said, "To the last boy and girl on the boat we've landed so get out! *sigh I'm too old for this job*"  
  
"You ready?" Jim asked.  
  
"Let me see", Angie picked up her bag. "Now I am."  
  
They walked up the stairs to the first floor then down the ramp onto the planet. Seconds after they got off the ramp the boat took off, leaving them alone.  
  
"Well, this is interesting", Jim said looking around.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We seem to be on a island"  
  
"Whoa. So.what do we do now?"  
  
"I think to best thing to is do find some shelter where we can sleep for the night. And the rest of our stay here is necessary"  
  
"Ok, let's move!"  
  
So they walked off inland of the island, not at all suspecting what was coming next.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Queen Lavenda or The Adventure Begins

Author's note: (I been waiting so long to type 1 of these!) Ok this chapter is when the adventure starts. I have no idea how many chapters this fanfic is going to be, so bare with me. It's my 1st story, honest. What I do know it that the next chapter is going to be best read while listening to "I Wish You Would" by Train. (The album is called 'Drops of Jupiter') This story is dedicated to DOLPHY!: Without her, I wouldn't be here today! Thank You! Oh and Angel darling, thank you for reviewing. Man, you are good! The way you described the dress is exactly how it looks. I actually have a dress like that! It originally was a Halloween costume now my mom wants me to wear it everytime something special comes along. Oh, and for the record I'll add a few flashbacks in Chapter 5. And thank you Captein Amelia  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Exavievia, and the dress (  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Don't you think that we should have probably run into something by now?" Angie asked Jim. They had been walking for nearly an hour now and all they had found was wasteland.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jim asked as they kept walking.  
  
"You know an animal, a soldier." Suddenly huge, strong, wind came but it lasted for more than a while and bust dust into their faces. "Or a sandstorm!"  
  
"Shield your eyes!" Jim called out. They used their arms to protect the eyes.  
  
For the next couple of minutes they just stood there as the wind blew around them. But they felt like they were spinning the whole instead standing. Finally it stopped.  
  
"Ok" Angie said. "That was weird!"  
  
"That's nothing, look at that!" Jim said pointing to the sight in front of them. About fifty feet in front of them was a huge castle. The walls were made of stone and the towers had been painted lavender.  
  
"How come we didn't see that before?"  
  
"I don't know. But maybe we can stay there for the night", Jim picked up his bag that he had dropped when the winds picked up. He started walking to the giant, wooden castle door but was stopped by Angie's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Jim, I don't think it's safe to go in there", Angie said worryingly.  
  
"It's not like we have anywhere else to go. Unless you want to keep walking."  
  
"I'll go!"  
  
They walked silently to the door. It seemed about half mile high.  
  
"How are we going to get in?" Jim asked starring up at the door  
  
"Hmm.I think have an idea." Angie said. She started looking in her bag until she found an old, dark red jackknife. She pulled out an attachment that looked like a tiny saw.  
  
"Where'd you get that?"  
  
"Swiped it from my brother. He was such a good sport for not noticing." Angie started sawing through the door though with much difficulty. When she had almost gotten to the other side and loud, raspy female voice said out of nowhere, "Hey! I'll open the door if you stop slicing through it!"  
  
"Who said that?" Angie asked loudly. But the response she got was the giant door rising up. When it had gone up they saw who had opened it.  
  
"Hello and what do you want?" asked a weird creature that neither Angie nor Jim had ever seen before. It looked like a peacock was standing like a human.  
  
"Well", Jim started. "We'd like a place to stay for the night."  
  
"You two are from that academy I suppose?" she said.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know that?"  
  
"That doesn't matter now. But what does matter is that you have to discuss this with Queen Lavenda. I'll show you to her throne room" She started walking and Jim and Angie had no choice but to follow her.  
  
After a while Angie whispered to Jim, "Jim, what do you think is going on?"  
  
"I don't know but I don't like the look of it" he whispered back.  
  
They were walking down a long dim hallway that was lit only by the light of the windows on the wall. At the end they reached two mahogany double doors with black handles. The creature opened them and held them open.  
  
"Well?" she said. "Aren't you going in?"  
  
"You mean your not coming with us?" Jim asked.  
  
"No, Queen Lavenda prefers to have her conversations with visitors in private."  
  
"Alright, thank you for your help. Come on Jim" Angie said. She nodded her head to the creature and walked into the room, with Jim following close behind her.  
  
As soon as they were both inside the room the doors shut loudly. They looked around the room. The walls and floor appeared to have been made from a blue marble. On the floor there was a strip of red carpet that led to small steps in the front of the room. At the top of the steps was a large red velvet chair lined with gold. There was a gold crown with jewels resting on the chair. But there was no one in the room except for Jim and Angie.  
  
"Hello?" Jim asked loudly.  
  
This time different female voice yelled out "I'm coming!" Suddenly, a whirlpool of fire began to shoot up from the crown. It almost looked like a flower. When it had reached the ceiling a pale face appeared with long golden hair twisting above her head. Her body took form and she gave a scream that at first sounded human but then sounded like the call of an eagle. The fire around her stopped and she was floating in front of the 2 teenagers wearing a blazing pink strapless dress.  
  
"*yawn* Sorry I that had to keep you waiting but I was taking a nap. You're a bit early you know" she said. She looked like a human but was about as tall as the wall. Also there was the fact that she was flying a few feet above the ground. (Think sort of like Eris from Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas)  
  
"Who are you?" asked Jim. He and Angie were holding their hands over their eyes since the woman before them was blazing like the Sun.  
  
"I am Queen Lavenda. Ruler and spirit of the island of Corrinda on the planet Exaveivia. Oh, and don't worry about the little 'illumination', it'll fade. See, it's starting right now." Suddenly Lavenda's dress started turning a pale shade of blue. The color crept up her dress and eventually onto her skin and hair. She no longer looked cheery and energetic. But now unfeeling and cold.  
  
"Whoa. How'd that happened?" asked Angie.  
  
"I'll explain that later but first, who are you?"  
  
Jim filled this one in, "I'm Jim Hawkins and this is Angie Aguilar"  
  
"You two from the Interstellar Academy?"  
  
"How do you know that?" Jim asked.  
  
"Let me start from the beginning", she flew up to the curved part of the ceiling where there were strange markings on it.  
  
"This is the prophecy of the island. Translated, it means that two kindred spirits will be separated and sent to 2 parts of the island. If they should find each other and reach the diamond mine within 2 weeks they will be named prince and princess of the island"  
  
"But how do you know where we came from? And why did you turn blue? And how come we didn't see your castle until the winds picked up?" Angie asked still confused.  
  
"You see, there are two 'reality walls' on this island. One in front of the castle and one behind it. The winds force people to shield their eyes until the castle appears. If people were able to see the castle take place their minds wouldn't be able to grasp it. As for your other questions, this island has been around as long as that academy has been opened. It says here that the two spirits will come from a building where the walls are built high and the adolescents learn skill. Does that describe your academy?"  
  
Jim thought for a moment, "Yeah, I guess it does."  
  
"Now that settles it. As for the fact that I turn blue few minutes after I wake-up from a nap, here's the answer. As the spirit of this island I will only be at rest when the prophecy is fulfilled. The prophecy and I are like the heart of the island. If it's not completed, I remain cold."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad" Angie said honestly.  
  
"Yeah, it's not a good life. I've been disappointed a lot of times. But that's where you come in" Lavenda said sitting in her throne.  
  
"What!?" Jim asked.  
  
"You two may have to be separated and spent to two points of the island. If you can find each other before 2 weeks are up I'll let you know about the second part of your little 'quest'. If you don't, than you'll both be sent to the prisoner's village for the rest of your life. It's really not a bad life. You'll just never see your friends or family again."  
  
"Isn't there someway we can stay together?" Jim asked.  
  
"Well, maybe." Lavenda starting hovering around them. "They obviously have some kind of strong bond. But maybe they don't know it.Better give them the test"  
  
"Angie, I'll ask you the question first." She then pointed a long finger at Jim. A small bolt of blue lightning struck him while Angie stared in horror.  
  
"What did you do to him!?" Angie shouted.  
  
"Relax toots. I just made it so that he won't be able to hear us for a little while. He's fine. Now for the big question. This is really important so I want you to answer me honestly. Do you have any strong feelings for Jim?"  
  
"Well, um, I.yes, yes I do. I know I shouldn't though"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It'd be too weird. It'd mess up our friendship."  
  
"That's all? Don't worry darling. Trust me. You'll be glad to have those feelings soon enough." She pointed her finger at Angie now and the same thing happened to her. Lavenda then flew above to Jim and "zapped" him again, this time with red lightning. Jim slowly rubbed one of his ears, not exactly sure of what just happened.  
  
"Can you hear me ok?" Lavenda asked slowly.  
  
"I guess I can"  
  
"Good, now what I'm going to ask you is really important so you have to answer me honestly. Do you have any strong feelings for Angie?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me do you have any strong feelings for Angie?"  
  
"Well, um, I don't really know. It's kind of a tough question. No, I don't think so"  
  
"That took a little too long" Lavenda spun of her hands over Jim's head. A small gold orb appeared, suddenly it started turning black.  
  
"You're lying!" Lavenda said laughingly. She "zapped" Angie again flew to her throne. Jim and Angie stepped closer to the throne. As soon as Lavenda sat down she told both of the results.  
  
"Well, it's official. Jim, you'll be sent to mountains; And Angie, you'll be sent to the cove, lucky you!"  
  
"Wait at minute! This doesn't make any sense! How are we supposed to get there?" Jim asked.  
  
"Spirit clouds. You'll be asleep on the way and you'll wake-up when you get there. So now would a good time to say good-bye!"  
  
As dense white fog started appearing from the walls. It started consuming both Jim and Angie.  
  
"Wait! What about the stuff we packed?!" yelled Angie.  
  
"Sorry, you can only take what you have in your pockets! Bye!" laughed Lavenda.  
  
"JIM!"  
  
"ANGIE!"  
  
"I'll never forget you Jim!"  
  
"We'll see each again, if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
And with that the fog increased so that neither one of them could the other. All they could was white.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. I Wish You Would aka Wierdest Chapter He...

Author's Note: Ok, as I said in the last chapter I thought of this one while I was listening to "I Wish You Would" by Train. For those who looked for the lyrics: good! I'll type the line of the song a part of the chapter ends on in parentheses. To those who actually have the CD: EXCELLENT! This will make a lot of sense to you. The parts with stars are the parts that are just music. To those who didn't do anything: I hope you have a good reason!  
  
To Angel: Aww.Thanks for the compliments! But um, don't be surprised if I take a while to trust you. There's a girl in my class named Angel and she is one of the worst person's you will EVER meet! But you seem nothing like her, so I'll learn! And Siriusblack1007, thank you for your review and for the record I've never seen that show. Didn't know I made Lavenda like that. For the record you'll see a lot of 'ah' sounds in this story.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
*Angie woke up to find herself in a weird place. It was like a giant cylinder of rock with a waterfall whose river flowed through a small hole. She wouldn't be able to swim through it. Jim woke up in a low valley surrounded by high mountains. It was still dark in the early morning.*  
  
Angie stood up unsteadily and started walking through a meadow of flowers towards the waterfall. On the wall to the side of it there were rocky ledges that stuck out just enough so she'd be able to walk on them. She stumbled a few times. (Leave the lights on you know I pretend you're on your way)  
  
*Jim noticed that on the side on one of the mountains were small grass patches. He would have to climb to get out of the valley.* He gripped one and tried to climb but it fell off in his hand. (You use to say we all deserve a time to lose our minds.)  
  
Angie lifted up her dress a little bit and got ready to walk the ledges. (So I've lost my mind and I'm ready to find my way, he-hey-hey.)  
  
There was hole left by the patch that had fallen out, so Jim used it like handle. It would be hard to keep his balance since the mountain was oddly slanted. He reached for another patch and nearly slipped. (Back home.)  
  
Angie was walking on the curved ledge looking straight in front of her to know when she would have to climb the get on the next ledge. (To stay.)  
  
Jim was climbing thought with much difficulty. Just one hole after the other. As he reached for another one he nearly slipped. He was now 10 feet off the ground. (The way you wished I was.)  
  
Angie reached for the 2nd ledge and hoisted her way up. She had spread her arms out to regain her balance when she was standing on it. (The way you wished I was) *She started walking normally again and tried not to look down. She nearly tripped.*  
  
Jim looked at how far off the ground he was. It was about 20 feet now. He kept climbing. (I don't know if I'm going to have redesign my mind.)  
  
Angie looked to the side of her and noticed how beautiful this place was. But she had to keep going. If not for herself, then for Jim. She was worried about him already. She was then filled with determination and marched forward. (It's been too long)  
  
The dirt beneath Jim's hand came loose and he slid about 5 feet down the mountain. He still had 20 more feet to go. He kept climbing. (To stay.)  
  
After Angie had finished the next 2 ledges there were no more. Instead there were rocks placed like small handles leading up and out of the cove. She would have to climb. She grabbed hold of 2 of them and got ready to climb. (And I swear.)  
  
Jim had only 10 more feet to go as the morning light was starting to shine. He nearly slipped again but caught himself. He kept climbing. (The way I wished you would.)  
  
Angie was scaling the wall but was having a tough time. Some of the rocks fell beneath her feet and some had points that were so sharp that her fingers ached. But she just kept finding new rocks to put her feet on. (Do, do, deh-do)  
  
Jim almost slipped again since his arms were getting sore. (Even if I've left it all behind)  
  
*One foot in front of the other. One hand in front the other. Over and over again.*  
  
But he couldn't give up now. He was too high up. (There'd be reason to come back)  
  
*One foot in front of the other. One hand in front the other. Over and over again.  
  
He had to keep going.*  
  
Yet Jim wanted to give up and that's when he saw it. (Even though I've left you far behind)  
  
*It was a cloud shaped like the face of someone he knew. He stared at it until he knew who it was. His eyes lit up.*  
  
The face was like Angie's. He was worried about her. Jim got his grip back got back to climbing. He was almost there. (Come find me!)  
  
*Other side of the island, inside the cove.*  
  
Angie was now in back of the waterfall resting her sore and slightly bleeding hands. She had found a ledge behind it while she was climbing. She was starting to despair. She then looked at the clear flowing blue water that reminded her of Jim's eyes. Her face lit up. (Come back to me)  
  
She started climbing faster than she'd ever had before. She slipped every now and then but she didn't care. The sooner she got out, the sooner she'd find Jim. (To stay)  
  
Jim scurried up the rest of the mountain and stood on the peak. He could see for miles around the island. (The way I wished you would)  
  
Angie was almost out but she kept slipping because of her bleeding hands. But she kept climbing. (The way I wished you were)  
  
After much climbing, sore fingers, and palms, she was finally able to hoist herself out of the cove and stood up onto a lush grassy hillside. She was facing the light of day with open arms. She grinned. She felt like dancing. But most of all she knew she'd find Jim.  
  
And determinedly, Jim knew he'd find her. (Do, do, deh-do-do. Yeah-ey-yeah *end of song*)  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Note: *sigh* Ok! This was a very weird chapter to write! I had to listen and fast-forward and rewind the song so many times! *lol* Don't ask me why I had so many parts were about climbing. I did think of this chapter before I thought of the rest of the story! I had to put it! I have little idea of what I was thinking but this is the chapter that started it all! If you've looked for the lyrics you'd get what I mean.  
  
Now since everyone here has been so great I just want to say I LOVE YOU ALL! (You know in a cousin way) YOU ALL GET SPARKLING APPLE CIDER! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! 


	4. Termya Birds and Sheila

Author's note: Some, well most of this chapter was actually tacked on after I planned to put this up. I felt like I needed something to make the story longer. But then I remembered how I was planning to make the ending longer, so I'm a little weird right now! This is going to be good but I'm not exactly sure about how long some parts take. But I do know what I'm doing! Oh and if by the end of this there are some fangirls who want to kill me I'm sorry! I couldn't think of anything else! On with the show! Oh, and thanks to everyone who even read this far!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Angie sat on the hillside watching Apallis rise (Apallis is the name of the star that gave Exaveivia it's light) as she thought about what to do next. "Well isn't obvious? You have to find Jim. You don't have that much time!" she thought. "Yeah but there's one problem. How in the heck do I get off thing?" Angie said angrily. The part of the hillside around the opening of the cove that she was sitting on was relatively flat. But the hillside itself was practically straight down. If she'd try to walk down she break her ankles or lose her balance and break other parts of her body.  
  
"I should have stayed behind that waterfall while I had the chance." Then slowly, she had a thought, "...The waterfall...It has to get it's water somewhere!" She stood up and ran around the opening of the cove until she found a river.  
  
"Well, now I've seen everything!" Angie said kneeling next to the large river. If someone else saw it they'd think it was a normal river until they noticed it flowed up the hill. "Ok this definitely weird!" "Quiet, it made our way off of this thing"  
  
The river was more then wide enough to hold at least 5 people. As far as Angie could see the river flowed from another part of the island in the same direction Apallis rose. "Maybe if I slide down this thing I'll be able to find Jim somewhere along it" The river's current seemed strong but maybe the force of gravity would pull her down the hill. Hopefully without getting hurt. "Well, here goes nothing!" Angie said and plunged into the river.  
  
~~~ "Well this is great." Jim said looking around. The only side of the mountain that led to the ground was completely dirt and rock and was dangerously sloped. "Now how do I get down?"  
  
He looked around that when he noticed something very weird. Next to the farthest point of the mountain was a giant tree as tall as the mountain. The branches bare but looked strong enough to hold a person.  
  
"It's not like I have any other choice." Jim said sighing and started unsteadily to the tree. "And here I thought I'd stop climbing after I got out of that valley".  
  
~~~ Angie was constantly getting splashed in the face even though she was going down at a slow rate. "If I ever live through this I am going to kill whoever wrote the song 'Go Against The Grain'!" she thought. With all the water in her eyes she could barely see where she was going. (Or should I say sliding?)  
  
She had no idea how long she spent sliding down but she suddenly dropped into a deep river. At first she didn't know what was going on until she got her head above water. She quickly looked around breathing heavily. On both sides the river there were tall golden wheat-fields slightly swaying in the breeze. Angie swam to the left of her with much difficulty. The current was very powerful and she wanted to get on dry land before it pulled her up the hill.  
  
When she finally got onto the land she had to take a few minutes to rest. "Put that on the list of things I never want to do again!" she said breathing deeply. She stood up and walked into the wheat-field in the direction of Apallis. "Where are we going? I don't know. Then how come you're walking so fast? Because I want my clothes to dry off and the sooner I find Jim the sooner this whole nightmare is over. ...And the sooner he gets back to Cecile. QUIET!" she thought. Lots of times her mind would have arguments with herself. She had no idea where she was going, and she couldn't see things very well with the wheat towering over her head, but she wanted to get there fast.  
  
~~~ Jim was having much trouble climbing down the limbs of gigantic tree. Since the branches were bare he kept on getting poked, prodded, and scratched at. Needless to say he was not having a good time. "About 30 more feet to go. Man, this is going to take a while!" he thought. He tried going down to next set of branches but his hair was caught on something. Jim looked behind him. The band that he used to hold back his ponytail was snagged on a small but solid branch. He tried to get it off. "I just had to keep my hair long, didn't I? I should have kept hair cut after my first year at the Academy!" he complained pulling at the branch. Suddenly he heard a snap but it wasn't from the branch. It was from the band. With all his pulling, it had spilt in two. "Great, just great", he shrugged it off and continued climbing down.  
  
~~~ Angie kept on walking while she was nibbling on a piece of wheat she picked off a stalk. It didn't taste that bad, in fact it had no taste at all. "Well at least I know I won't starve to death", she said softly. She had been walking for nearly 2 hours and found nothing but wheat-field. Still, it gave her time to think. Mostly about Jim. But the more she thought about him, the more she tried to convince herself to get over him. "I mean, I was weird from the beginning! I don't think much has changed now!" she yelled as she kept walking. The scene then flashed through her head. 4 months earlier... Angie was walking down the long hallway next to Mr. Bluedwarf, the principal of the academy. For the 6th time this year she was being moved to another room. "A few more and I'll break last year's record of 9" she thought jokingly and gripped her bag firmly. "Now I hope you do not having any problems with your new roommate Mr. Hawkins. After him there aren't many people willing to share their room due to your past 'difficulties'" Mr. Bluedwarf said to her. "If you put me in one of the empty rooms I wouldn't have any problems," she groaned. "Miss Aguilar we've been through this. The empty rooms are for students who come in during the middle of the year. You came to the academy at the same time as the other students so you have to have a roommate" he said sternly. "Besides I think you'll get along with Mr. Hawkins. He seems as 'temperamental' as you are." "Great just what I need. Another slob who gets moody when I tell him to stop bothering me! I hope I get out of there in a week, the boys here are worst than the ones on Earth!" she thought angrily as they approached a door. Mr. Bluedwarf knocked a few times on it. A few seconds later a boy about Angie's age with brown hair and blue eyes opened it. "Mr. Hawkins this is your new roommate Miss. Aguilar. She has had a few problems with her former roommates and I thought that she might have better luck with you" "Yes sir," Mr. Hawkins or Jim said. "Good. I shall leave you two to get acquainted with each other. Good day" and with that he left the two of them alone. End flashback ~~~ It had been about 2 hours and Jim was finally done climbing the huge tree. He was glad to be on solid ground again. "Now to find Angie and get the hell out of here!" he said smoothing some of his hair back. It had gotten messed up while he was climbing. Jim remembered that when he was on the peak of the mountain, he saw that to the right of him there was nothing but trees and ocean. He started walking left, where there was more land. Jim was in what appeared to be like jungle territory. There were lots of trees, vines, and bushes. And they were all green. "That's weird. Who's ever heard of green plants? Sometimes they'll be blue but not green. That's just ridiculous!" he thought.  
  
After about 10 minutes he heard something. It was a low growl coming behind one of the bushes. Even though he knew that he shouldn't Jim looked behind a bush and nearly stopped breathing. There he was, face to face with a black and yellow spotted, purple cheetah with bright lime-colored eyes. It looked like it was very, very hungry. Jim started running like mad with the cheetah following close behind him! He had nowhere to go unless he found somewhere to hide and quick! About 10 feet in front of him was a tree with a low branch that he could grab if he'd jump. He looked behind him. The cheetah was only about 10 feet behind him! Jim had only one chance. With all his might he ran towards the tree, jumped, grabbed the branch, and was on it seconds before the cheetah was about to rip him in 2!  
  
Jim was well hidden underneath all the leaves and for some reason the cheetah made no attempt to climb the tree itself. "I wonder why?" Jim thought as he caught his breath. That's when he noticed something odd about the cheetah. On it's back it looked like someone had painted the word 'Sheila' in cursive writing with dark-brown paint. "Sheila", Jim said quietly. "I guess that's your name." The cheetah or 'Sheila' (as I'll now call her) did nothing but glare at Jim. Obviously she wasn't going to let him leave for a while. "You can't stay here forever!" Jim shouted fiercely. Sheila then gave him a look that seemed to say, "Neither can you" He had to admit that was true. One of them would have to give in..And hopefully it wouldn't be him.  
  
"Is this wheat-field never going to end?" Angie groaned. Her feet were starting to get a little sore. The wind then started blowing the wheat in front on her to one side. That's when she saw something behind it. She ran straight in front of her and was more than happy to find something else besides wheat. But she then became disappointed when she realized that she had reached a dead-end. Even though she was out of the wheat-field she was now on a tan beach facing a sparkling bluish ocean. "Great! Just great! I just spent about 2 hours walking in the wrong direction!" Angie yelled. She just gave up then and sat in the sand. She turned her head to the sky. "Give me a sign! A hint! Anything!.I know you're up there! I know you are!" Angie yelled. "Oh, this is hopeless" she mumbled. "Just like everything else..."  
  
*Previous flashback continued* "Well", Jim started. "My first name is Jim and.what are you doing?" Angie had started circling around him for some reason. "First basis inspection. I sort of do it with all the human boys I meet. This is the first time a guy has ever stood still so that scores you some extra points," she said. "Ok.so how do I rank up?" Jim said playing along.111111111111 "Pretty darn well. You don't seem to annoy or tease people and seem to have an urge to prove yourself. You look like you might be a little stubborn sometimes but so am I, among other things, so hopefully we'll get along." "How did you get that conclusion?" "You'd be surprised how much you can learn from a face" "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you can't judge by a book by its cover?" Jim said sort of stunned. "Yes, but if a book didn't have it's cover, how would you know the title?" "What's that suppose to mean?" "I'm not sure. Some psychological thing, I don't know. I'm in no mood for explanations right now. But either way my name is Angie and it's not short for anything." "Ok." Jim said a little cautious. "If you think I'm weird I don't blame you. All my former roommates think I'm weird if not worst" "You're really not making a good impression you know that?" "Yeah but once you've tried to make a good impression like about 14 times during the last two years you get pretty tried of it" Angie said wearily. *End flashback*  
  
Angie had no idea how long she spent sitting in the sand but suddenly something small tapped on her foot. She looked up (she had sort of rolled herself up with her arms on her knees and her head on her arms) and she starred at a creature that she had never seen before. It's head had light- brown fuzz sticking up and ivory-yellow beak but its body seemed nothing but a little ball of soft copper-colored fur. It had no arms but it had small duck-like feet. "Hi" Angie said softly. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone. I'm waiting for a sign" "Termya" the creature said in a small high-pitched voice. "That must be what you are.You know, you're kinda cute" Angie laughed a little. She lowered her left hand. The creature or 'Termya (pronounced 'ter- MY-ah') bird' slowly nuzzled her hand. "hmm. Moue-ma", the Termya bird said. "Moue-ma?" Angie said puzzled. She thought for a moment, ".Momma? No, I'm not your mother!" "Moue-ma!" it said with black puppy-like eyes. "Oh.even intergalactic species know how to do the puppy look!" Angie said slightly annoyed. Actually, she was more amused than annoyed. After all, she couldn't leave the poor thing alone. It was kind of like her. Practically helpless. She stood up holding the tiny Termya bird in her hand. She thought about it and sighed. "All-right. I guess it won't kill me to pretend to be your mother for a little while" she said smiling a little. The Termya bird yipped and nuzzled against her cheek. Angie bent down and put it back on the sand. It started running up the beach very quickly. "Hey! Wait up!" Angie laughed and ran to catch up with it. She was completely unaware of what she was getting into.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Note: *Whew* That took a long time for me to write! If it's not that good I'm sorry, the next one will be better! I'm also sorry for not really having Jim's point of view on this. I didn't really have that much to work with. If you're wondering where I'm going with this, it's going to  
be sort of a life lesson thing. Just trust me,. please? Bye! 


	5. ATTENTION Please!

ATTENTION!  
  
The Author needs your help!  
  
To keep myself going I like to preview my chapters while I'm writing them to see how far I've gotten. But now when I preview the 6th chapter the text goes from the middle of the seventeenth paragraph to the middle of my author's note at the end. What's going on here? Will it affect the chapter when I'm done? Anyone who helps will automatically get a character in the story. (But if you have a weird penname please type down what you'd like to be called)  
  
Now since we have some time, here something for the non-registered readers. Who wants a character name after them? I need names for a part near the end of the story. Here's what you have to do if you want a character:  
  
Now a lot of us here think that Treasure Planet is a work of art. But how long did it take to make the movie? Click 'Review' to submit your guess.  
  
The first person to answer the trivia question right or help me with the document manager gets a character named after them! Everyone who participates will get somebody named after them! Especially if you give your opinion of the story;)  
  
Well that's all I can say for now! Bye!  
  
Signed, Abby/Angie  
  
Note: I know about the review removers! Don't try to better your chances! 


End file.
